


[Podfic] his kind

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of tigriswolf's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sometimes, old warriors do get to retire.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] his kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [his kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882281) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Title:** His Kind  
  
 **Rating:** G/general  
  
 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 1 minutes 33 seconds  
  
 **download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/his-kind)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
